Finding Hermione
by Almond of the Stars
Summary: This is how I think Hogwarts found Hermione. No one is ever specific when they talk about how they find muggle-borns and Hermione is way too perfect to have tons of magical outbursts like Harry did to let them track her down. Hope you enjoy- please R&R!
1. Gym Class starts it all

**OK, this idea popped into my head the other day as I was watching H.P. 3, and I jotted it down so I wouldn't forget it. I know, kinda random, but still, I hope it makes a good story. Oh, and this chapter is [dedicated?] to my old gym teachers, Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Stark, who's names I combined for Hermione's gym teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual H.P. Characters, (sigh) but a few of these people are my own. (Hooray!)**

***

Chapter one -- Gym Class

Hermione sighed. It was P.E. next, her least favorite subject. (If you could even call it a subject.) There were only two good things about this class. One, their class was paired up with another class, the one her friend was in. Two, it was one of the last gym classes of the term. school was almost over, a fact that made Hermione both happy and depressed.

- - - -

"Alright, to start, I want you all to run laps around the gym for 2 minutes," instructed Hermione's P.E. teacher, Mr. Starkmon. Hermione groaned, she wasn't too much of an athlete. But, to go against a teacher's command was like breaking the law to her, so she jogged off to catch up to Katie, her friend. On her way, Matt, the class bully who was especially fond of going after Hermione stuck out his leg. Usually, something very odd would happen after a scene like this, something involving Matt in a very peculiar situation, but not this time. This time Matt's plan went as he had intended it to and Hermione, who was running past him tripped. Hermione, who had not expected this, started to fall and as she felt herself go down, she automatically threw out her right arm to break her fall. As she made contact with the gym floor, she thought she heard an unmistakable, loud "BANG!", but no one else seemed to have heard it.

***

BANG! Stan Shunpike, who, by now, was so used to the tumbling and lurching of the Knight Bus could calmly flip to the next page of the Daily Prophet without even looking up. Though, as he finished the article he was reading, he did glance upwards. "Oi, Ernie," he called, looking out he window "this is a _muggle_ school, ain't it?"

"Mmm... aye that it seems to be." Answered Ernie, the driver of the Knight Bus who never seemed to say much.

"Then why has we stopped here? Nobody's gettin' off, is they?"

"Mmm... no Stan, just seems I felt a call here."

"Do ya reckon it could be a muggle-born who called by accident Ern?"

"Aye, that it may be. Once we're done with the runs today, we'll go see Dumbledore I reckon."

"Dumbledore? Wow, that'd be sumtin' wouldn't it Ern, seein' Dumbledore. Don't reckon he'd be on the Knight Bus often. Dumbledore..." Stan trailed off in awe. Snapping out of his state of daze, he suddenly called "Next stop, Knockturn alley!" and BANG! The Knight Bus was off again.

***

Much later in the day, the Knight Bus pulled up at the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, who had been watching out the window of his office gave a small sigh and waved his hand, lessening the enchantments meant to keep his school safe as to let the Knight Bus inside the grounds. He wondered what they could possibly want, it was nowhere near a break and no student that _he_ knew of was leaving.

- - - -

Dumbledore looked at the gangly, young Stan Shunpike and old, hunched Ernie who had crunched into his office and were looking at him with a look of eager anticipation. (or at least Stan was.) Dumbledore sighed once again. Last time they were here, it had had something to do with an up-grade on keeping the beds stationary while the Knight Bus moved. At the time, he was having a huge problem with one of his students turning others' pets into flamingos and had not particularly wanted to be bothered. He desperately hoped it wasn't something as unimportant this time. He was now focusing on how to get a letter to Harry Potter, a task that would take some time, given the looks of how his aunt and uncle behaved to such things. "I'm listening." Dumbledore gently prodded.

"Well, you see sir," Ernie began (Stan was still in awe of Dumbledore and hadn't moved much except to get a better view of Dumbledore.)"I felt a call, you know, a witch or wizard had thrown out their wand arm suddenly, so I drove to the calling place." Dumbledore nodded, signaling for him to continue with his story. "And... and it turned out to be from one of the funniest places- a muggle school down by London. Do you think it could have been a mud-blood?"

"Please, don't use that offensive word." Dumbledore corrected, interrupting him.

"Right, sorry Professor. I mean a muggle-born. Do you think it might have been? Do you have one down tha's from around there?"

"No, Ernie, I don't, but thank you for the head's-up. It is entirely possible that it might have been an accidental call from a muggle-born. You never know, and they seem to be turning up in the oddest of places sometimes. More and more frequently. Usually if you trace back far enough, there's some wizard blood, but not always." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Alright then,I think tha's all," Ernie stated, relieved to be finished talking. He had had enough talking for one day, thank you. "Thanks for your time Professor."

"My pleasure, thank you for the tip."

"Bye Professor Dumbledore" murmed Stan who had been sitting there quietly the whole time.

"Good-bye," said Dumbledore as he locked them out of his office. A new student. Oh, what a day this had been.

**OK, so this is only my second story. Please R&R, any suggestions are welcome but no flamers. Does anyone have any ideas of what they think should happen next?**


	2. A talk with Dumbledore

**Yo! Sorry this took so long to get up, I am the worst updater EVER. In the history of FanFiction! Anyway, here it is, chapter two! Dedicated to another of my old teachers, my elementary school's nurse, Mrs. Richards- whom I have also included in this story. Let it be said, this is not a correct interpretation of her character though. She's actually much nicer. :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, duh.**

Hermione opened her eyes. Katie was looking down at her. "Hermione! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt!" As she finished saying this she sent a nasty glare over at Matt.

"I'm fine..." Hermione answered, when in truth she most definitely wasn't. She had scraps all over her hands and face and could feel that a sliver of tooth was missing from one of her front teeth. _A good thing I suppose._ she thought, _They're so big..._

"Oh my gosh! Hermione, you're so not okay! You're bleeding!" Mr. Starkmon finally came over. "Hermione, I think you need to go to the nurses' office."

"Yeah, umm okaaay..." Hermione swayed, she must have hit her head and now felt a bit dizzy.

"Ah, Katie would you please take Miss Granger down to the nurse's office?"

"Sure Mr. Starkmon. Common 'Mione" Katie took Hermione by the arm and half dragged her down to the nurse's office where Mrs. Richards was checking a boy's temperature.

"Oh, hello. Sign in please, I'll be right with you!"

Soon enough Katie was back in class and Hermione was laying on a cot in the back, waiting for her parents to pick her up. They were working on a root canal of a poor middle-aged woman, or so Ms. Furrow, their receptionist had said. Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by a rather loud conversation.

"I'm _sorry_ Mr. Umm..."

"Dumbledore."

"Right. Mr. Dumferbore. But however important this may be, I'm afraid it is against school policies for anyone other than a child's parent or one of us nurses to see a child while they are staying here in the health office!"

"I am also sorry Mrs. Richards," _name tags are wonderful things_ thought Dumbledore, "but I must see Miss Granger. I am a ... family friend."

"I'm sure you are Mr. Dooblemore, but rules are rules and-"

"It's okay, I know Mr. Dumbledore." Hermione piped up from her make-shift bed. "Can he please have a short talk with me Mrs. Richards?"

"I, well I, you know it's...oh all right, as long as you know him, I see no harm." Mrs. Richards did looked as if she did saw harm, and plenty of it, in letting Dumbledore in. "I shall give you two your privacy," and although she did walk back to her desk she kept shooting glances back at the pair until Dumbledore shut the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed.

"Umm... hello." Hermione, though she had fought the nurse to talk to this man, now did not know what to do or say.

"Hello Hermione."

"How do you know my name? If you are a family friend I don't believe I have met you."

"No, we have not yet been introduced. I am Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School. I am here to see if you are qualified for this school," Dumbledore said, avoiding her question.

"Does this school have anything to do with the bump on my head?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not in the slightest."

Hermione looked carefully at the old man standing next to her cot and became aware of his bright blue eyes, piercing her gaze and seemingly x-raying right on through. "What kind of school is this Hogwarts? I already have a perfectly normal school."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed peacefully, "perfectly normal. A little _too_ normal for you perhaps?"

"I don't-"

"Ah, but you do. Haven't strange things always happened to you Hermione? Or the people in contact with you everyday?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed out, almost inaudible. Now that she thought about it, she was very very different from her friends and just about everyone else at school. "are you saying..."

"Yes," Dumbledore's voice too became much softer than it had before. "and this is no joke Miss Granger. Hogwarts is indeed a school of magic. The finest in England no less."

Before Hermione could say anything back or even get her reeling thoughts back in order the curtain flew back to reveal a rather angry Mrs. Richards. "Hermione, your parents are waiting!"


End file.
